The prior art teaches wrapping an article with a film on a conveyor using a rod or a bar or roller. Usually a flying rod is used to wrap the film over the article. The flying rod revolves around the conveyor. This requires the rod to pass through the space between the adjacent conveyors. The height of the rod is fixed. Therefore, there are limits on the height of articles that can be wrapped with the conventional film-wrapping machine. These film-wrapping devices are usually found on a lap seal machine.